


Insecurities

by caitpaige101



Series: Robron Family life [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Insecure Robert, M/M, Mpreg, Supportive Aaron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 09:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11033769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitpaige101/pseuds/caitpaige101
Summary: Robert starts to grow insecure about  How he looks and his weight..Aaron and Vic are there to support him.





	Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys .   
> Just a quick thank you to La.La.Lollipop for this idea.   
> I'm planning for this part to be a multi chapter so we can see how Robert deals with his insecurities over the pregnany and after.

Robert woke up one morning,now 6 months pregnant. His stomach growing bigger everyday. Plus he's having twins which makes it a bit bigger than a one child pregnancy.

He went to the bathroom and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He hated how he looked. How  he was getting. He hated that the numbers on the scale kept going up.

What if he never lost weight after the pregnancy and was like this forever? Would Aaron still love him after all this? The thoughts kept spinning through his mind.

"Hey. What are you thinking about?" He heard Aaron ask as he felt his hands wrap around Robert's chest.

"Nothing really. Can you run me a bath? I need some get some water" Robert replied turning to look his fiancee in the eyes.

Aaron looked so happy and contempt whereas Robert was struggling to keep up a smile.

"Yeah. Of course I will. Are you sure youre ok?" Aaron asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine" and with that Robert went downstairs.

* * *

He didn't want to eat. Didn't want to lay around all day. He wanted to be up. Running in the woods. Enjoying the fresh air but he was to tired. He had to eat he knew that much. There are two babies growing inside him and he knew he had to eat for that reason but still hehated it.

He hated that he had put on so much weight. Hated that even after the birth he might not go back to what he weight before. 

He couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed his keys and went to Vics.

* * *

He banged on the door, desperate to talk to her. She finally answered the door and he couldn't help but cry. He couldn't speak. He wanted to scream but his mouth wouldn't open. Turns out he didnt have to. Vic already engulfed him in a hug. Telling him everything was going to be ok. 

They walked in and sat in the living room. She made Robert a glass of water Anand herself a tea quickly texting Aaron that Robert was with her and he seemed upset.

"Rob what's wrong?" She asked her voice soft like silk.

"Me. I'm what's wrong" he cried out

"Robert there is nothing wrong with you. You are amazing." She told him.

"No I'm not Vic. Look at me. My body is disgusting. It's ugly. My skin is stretched and the scale diets stop going up.it's ugly. I'm ugly." He broke down. His voice broken. Vic pulled him into another hug.

"Youre not ugly Robert. It's natural. You're natural." 

"Vics right Robert." Aaron's voice flowed through the room. 

"Aaron..How did.." Robert started.

"Vic texted me. Listen Robert" Aaron started before going to kneel between Robert legs and cupping his face with his hands. "You are amazing. You're not ugly. You are carrying our children and that is the most amazing thing in the world. I will always love you that will never change." Aaron said calmly

"But I feel trapped in a foreign body. A body that isn't mine. I don't recognise it and I hate that" Robert said through the tears 

"I love your body. And I understand what it's like to feel trapped but you are carrying a gift Robert. These," he said placing a hand on Robert's body "are our children. Yours and mine. I will always be here to help you ok. We stick together through everything." 

"I love you A" Robert spoke softly 

"I love you too Robert" Aaron replied giving Robert a quick kiss. 

"Thank you, both of you. I still don't feel like myself but I know that's going to take time." Robert said

"And we will always be here Rob" Vic replied and Aaron nodded in agreement.

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Aaron spoke up.

"You know you didn't have to come all the way to Vics for a glass of water. Our taps at hoe work perfectly fine" 

Making everyone laugh and live in the moment.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep writers going 


End file.
